


Tumblr Prompt Collection: Things You Said

by SofaKills



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaKills/pseuds/SofaKills
Summary: What it says on the tin, basically. This contains some rarepairs and a few more known ships in no particular order, based on a list of prompts from Tumblr with the theme 'things you said'.





	1. 1: Ivankov/Inazuma

**Author's Note:**

> I used this list of prompts: http://snowsheba.tumblr.com/post/161491543060/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a
> 
> All the pairing names will be in the chapter titles, along with the prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Inazuma/Ivankov

_I’m glad to see you safe._     
  
Those words never once passed the air between them, but they were still made apparent once they were nearing the shores of their home. It showed easily in the way Inazuma hovered around Ivankov, despite the fact that he was supposed to be resting.   
  
_I’d never leave you._   
  
It was left unsaid, hanging in the stale air as Ivankov watched their closest confidant sleep. They took her hand in their own, simply staying like that for hours on end.   
  
_I love you more than the world could ever comprehend. I would destroy it for your sake._


	2. 11: Shanks/Mihawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Shanks/Mihawk

“Tell me your first name, Hawkeyes.”   
  
The words were slightly slurred by virtue of Shanks being drunk, though the intent was clear nonetheless. Mihawk let out a sound akin to a sigh as he heard it, and took a sip from his wine before speaking.   
  
“You have seen it on my bounty posters, Red Hair. Surely your memory isn’t so bad that you cannot recall that.”   
  
“But I wanna hear it from youuu! No one knows how to pronounce the damn thing anyway!” Shanks whined, almost spilling his drink with how hard he slammed it down on the table.   
  
Mihawk only chuckled as he listened to the other man’s pleas, and set his glass down with far less force.   
“Fine. I’ll never hear the end of your whining if I don’t tell you.”   
  
“Wooo! Hell yes!”   
  
“Be quiet, lest you wish for me to change my mind.”   
  
“Let a man celebrate in peace, Hawkeyes! I finally got you to a-”   
  
“It’s Dracule.” Mihawk cut him off, and then picked up his wine glass once more. 


	3. 12: Paulie/Rob Lucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Paulie/Rob Lucci

“How can you know nothing, and still love me?”   
  
The question was no louder than a whisper, but it filled the silence between them so easily. Paulie didn’t move, having no idea what to even begin to think of it. Lucci didn’t sound anything but contemplative, but there was something deeply unsettling about what he said next.   
  
“This will have to end, in four months’ time. It will hurt you more than it will hurt me, I’m afraid… Had it been anyone else, you would have been given an apology. That would be unfair to you. So instead, I’ll let you see the real me. You have earned that, Paulie.”   
  
After that, Lucci didn’t speak again, leaving Paulie to wonder what the hell he meant by those words. But, he couldn’t even ask. After all, the other man thought him to be asleep. 


	4. 13: Franky/Nico Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Franky/Nico Robin

“Franky, do you have tickets?” Robin asked, closing her book before looking over to her lover, who was occupied with taking an alarm clock apart.   
  
“Huh? What tickets?” he asked in response, looking at her in honest confusion.   
  
“To the gunshow.” she replied, taking a moment to flex and show off her toned arms.   
  
Franky blinked, and then let out an ugly snort. “You gave me a Super VIP seat, babe. Love you.”   
  
"I love you too." Robin replied, smiling sweetly. 


	5. 16: Calico Yorki/Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Calico Yorki/Brook

“I know that it’s impossible to promise this, but please.. Tell me that we’ll be able to meet again. I want you to be able to see Laboon again too, Yorki. I don’t want to lose you.” Brook’s voice was no louder than a whisper, even as he clutched his captain’s hand in his own.    
  
“Of course, Brook… I swear on my heart, my hat and my music, we’ll see each other again.” Yorki murmured, hardly having the energy for much else, though his grip on Brook’s hand was tight, as if it acted as a lifeline. His voice was frail, far weaker than it had ever been throughout their years together, but it still carried. Somehow, it still carried what he wanted to say, and what he wished to leave unsaid. He hoped that the Grim Reaper wouldn’t come for him, he didn’t wish to break this promise.    



	6. 19: Calico Yorki/Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Calico Yorki/Brook, Again.

“Will you marry me, Brook?” The confidence in Yorki’s tone didn’t offset his obviously nervous expression by much, but he still held out his hand to Brook, a simple golden ring resting in his palm. He’d been thinking about this for so long, ever since their last heist, and now he’d done it. He’d asked the question that had been nagging at him for practically forever.    
  
There was a brief moment of total silence between them, as Brook was completely speechless. He stared dumbly at the ring in his captain’s hand for what felt like an hour before finally breaking into a tearful smile.    
  
“Of course I will, you dummy!” he said, practically yanking the gold band out of Yorki’s hand before pulling him close in a tight hug.    
  
Music was in the air, but it was not the kind that travelled for all to hear. Instead, it was the quiet sound of two heartbeats impossibly close to one another, entwined for life.    



	7. 6: Ivankov/Inazuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Ivankov/Inazuma, the Return.

“It’s strange, to see stars in a pink sky.” Inazuma said quietly, for once having removed his sunglasses entirely in favor of placing them down on the grass as he looked up towards the wide expanse of sky above them. “

It might be strange, but you can’t deny that it is rather charming, no?” was Ivankov’s reply, as they held Inazuma’s hand in their own. 

I t may not be particularly becoming of the Queen of Kamabakka kingdom to go stargazing with someone, but neither of them really cared. In living their lives, things like propriety became meaningless. And thus, they were now both sprawled out on a hill, staring up into the cosmos with a sense of deep trust hovering over them. 

It was a slice of time set aside just for them, and no one could take that away. 


	8. 18: Lucci & Kaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Lucci & Kaku

“Lucci, do you think… Do you think we will succeed?” In the moment which those words were spoken, one truly realized just how young Kaku was. How little of life he had actually experienced, despite their shared line of work. An assassin and agent he might have been just like the oldest of them, but he was in truth still a child. It was only natural that he still held his doubts and fears close to heart, and wanted reassurance.    
  
“There is no other option for us, Kaku. We  **will** succeed.” Lucci answered smoothly, his voice remaining as steady as it always was. There was not a shred of doubt to be found. “We will not falter.” It was an answer that Kaku had almost expected to come from the strongest agent of Cipher Pol no. 9, but it gave him comfort nonetheless.   
  
For now, that was enough.    



End file.
